paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And A Runaway Raphael
*Splinter *Zuri *Tifu *Violence is never the answer: Pieface and Zuri pups *Compounds and contests: Rascal and Tifu pups *April, Casey, Karai and Shinigami *Friendship is conflict: Kotaro and Twilight pups Raphael runs away after a heated argument with Rascal. Donatello misses his Big Bro SO much that he, Michelangelo and Leonardo try and find him. Will they succeed? This episode begins in the lookout where Rascal and his oldest son, Raphael and arguing. “You’re so overprotective of us! Can’t we be normal pups doin’ good for tha world?! Can’t we just be normal pups without YOU breathin’ down our necks?!” Raphael shouted in Rascal’s face. Rascal stepped back and growled. ”Just listen, Raphael! Your mother and I are just trying to protect you and Donatello! Do you have any idea of the gangs of dogs that live around there?!! The gang that bullied Donatello and tried to kill you?! The Lone Rangers?!!!” he barked. “See if I care!! My job as big brother, I Pass onto Leo!!” Raph hissed. “Donatello is NO LONGER your Responsibility!” "as long as you two live here, you're both my responsibility!!" Rascal snarled. Raph walked off, growling under his breath. "Goodbye, Rascal!" (scene changer: Raphael's badge) Entering his and Donatello's shared bedroom, Raph walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed his set of Pup Packs and Ninjitsu uniform and packed them into his red rucksack. Donatello entered the room and whimpered as he saw his brother packing. "where are you going, Raphie?" Donnie asked. Raph replied, "anywhere but here." Donnie teared up. "B-but what about me, Dad, Leo, Mikey, uncle Pieface, auntie Zuri? What about Mom?" He asked. Putting down his rucksack, Raph sighed and turned to Donnie. "I can't stay, D. Dad wants me out." He told Donnie. "but, where will you go?" Donnie asked. "Splinter's Dojo." Raph replied. "At least someone would want me there." He growled. "I want you, Raphie!" Donnie pleaded. "You're me Big Brother Best Friend Forver." "you've got Leo to look after you and protect you, now, Donnie-boy." He hugged Donnie. "I'll always be your big bro, Don, just Leo's lookin' out fer ya now." He let go and grabbed his rucksack. "See ya around, lil'bro." He whispered. Raph walked out of the house and towards Splinter's dojo. He knocked on the door and silently waited. Several minutes later, Karai opened the door, then shouts upstairs to her father. "Father!" Karai shouted. "Raphael is here!!" She looked back at Raph and invited him inside. "thanks, Karai." Raph spoke. Splinter came downstairs, just as Raph bowed to him. "Raphael, what brings you here? It is not time for training, is it?" He looked up at a calendar next to the door. "no, Sensei." Raph giggled. "I got kicked out of the house for arguing with Father." He frowned at the mention of Rascal. "oh, come in. Take a seat on a meditation mat. My pups, it is time for training." Splinter instructed as his four pups scampered across the room to get their mats and bring them to Splinter, all four decked in their training uniforms.. Casey set his mat closest to Splinter. "Let's train!!" He barked. April sighed and giggled at her twin brother. "Oh, brother." Shinigami whisp to April, "could be worse, Casey acts a lot like Michelangelo." She spoke. April whispered back, "I know. But Mikey plays pranks, Casey plays hockey and he's a vigilante."